Conventional mobile computing devices include cameras to capture images digitally and processor capabilities that enable the mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, to facilitate the use of various “apps,” or applications. Thus, the programming flexibility of such mobile computing devices enables these devices to be used as tools for applications beyond traditional uses as a personal digital assistant or phone.
A conventional application superimposes an image of a body and purports to be able to match the image of the body to a body part in a captured image, such as the head of a person. There are various drawbacks to this conventional approach. For example, a static predetermined body is used to superimpose over the body of the subject in the image. In one instance, the static predetermined body does not readily adapt to match the proportions of the person's head. The minimal or negligible ability to match the proportions of original and simulated body parts results in a perceived disjoint combination of images rather than a life-like replica of the subject in the image. Further, such application are not well-suited to capture images and determine whether an article clothing to be worn by a user or the object of the image may be visually pleasing, prior to actually wearing the article of clothing.
It would be desirable to provide improved techniques, user interfaces, systems, computer-readable media, and methods that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with conventional techniques for processing images.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number.